Shadow Chaotix 1
by shadpio
Summary: Shadow finds himself working for The Chaotix and falling in love! theres obviously going to be trouble in this...  It is mature to be on the safe side, this story contains rape, abuse, strong language and sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

I looked up at the monitor and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that the Chaotix?" Sonic asked, standing next to me. He'd been trying to befriend me for the past week and it was starting to get irritating. "Yup that's them" Tails answered, pointing to a bee waving a white flag. I leaned against the wall as Amy and Cream walked to the exit on the ship. "We'll help them on" Amy insisted, walking away.

Rouge walked up to me and sighed. "Lighten up Shadow, people here don't bite" She whispered to me "why don't you just make friends with Sonic?" I glared at Rouge. "Ok Ok I get it, but sheesh at least try to make friends with someone!" I watched her, unamused, as she put her arm around Knuckles shoulder and kissed his cheek. I found it pathetic how some had coupled themselves up, Sonic and Amy, Knuckles and Rouge. I personally thought Sonic is desperate and is taking the only girl who wants him. I'm wasn't even sure if Knuckles and Rouge are in a relationship, but I knew they did stuff, they did a lot of stuff.

Rolling my eyes, Amy and Cream re-entered the ship with 3 other people. The Chaotix. I watched them as everyone circled them and said their greeting. The three of them seemed pretty happy: waving, smiling, laughing. "Hey Vector!" Tails said happily flying to the green crocodile "It's good to see you!" Vector waved at the young fox who had landed in front of him. "Tails my boy" Vector said hugging him "we have a gift for you all haha." I didn't like Vector much, he was stubborn, selfish and rude in my eyes. He was basically a larger Knuckles. I noticed Rouge give me the evil glare and I looked away quickly pretending not to notice. Rouge grabbed by my wrist and bitterly said to me "You ARE saying hello." I didn't get time to object as she dragged me to them.

Vector looked at me, but then began to ignore my excistence and continued talking to Tails. "I am NOT" I muttured to Rouge "I am not saying hello, it is...Not needed!" Rouge pinched me by the ear hard, I hated it so much when she did that. I pushed her away and walked over to a window ledge leaning on it. I closed my eyes and sighed. Footsteps came up to me and I opened one eye to see a pink chameleon next to me also leaning against the window. "Hi" He said calmly. He looked at me then looked down annoyed as Vector walked up to us.

"Awh come on Espio, you know I was joking" Vector begged "Please don't be angry!" Espio looked around and then at Vector emotionlessly. "Do I? Because joking about who someone love is so funny, hilarious infact," Espio said sarcastically. He got out a kunai and began spinning it on his finger, ignoring Vectors pleads and cries. "Stop ignoring me Espio! I don't even care about you being gay!" Vector shouted, causing everyone to stay silent and stare at them. Espio clenched his fist and kicked Vector in the stomach.

"You're gay?" Knuckles asked walking to Espio. Espio frowned and looked at Vector. "You idiot" Espio murmured putting his other hand over his face in embarressment. By now, everyone had turned and walked to Espio, commenting on his sexuality. I didn't know you were gay, dude do you fancy me or something?, How can you like some one of the same gender? Girls are way better! I turned to Espio who looked like he wanted to kill everyone in the whole ship. I didn't blame him, if people were shouting at me with those ridiculous questions I probably would to. Their voices were making me furious even though all the talk was aimed at Espio.

"SHUT UP." I shouted loudly. Espio's face had turned bright red and he looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown. "Does it really matter?" I asked looking up "You guys are pretty pathetic." Rouge crossed her arms and stomped her foot. "Don't you call me pathetic!" She screeched, my ears went down and I closed my eyes. "I have every right to, you're all making a big deal over something so small, it isn't even any of our business" I looked over at Vector "you shouldn't go joking about it either, he confided you in trust and now you've gone and embaressed the shit out of him."

Vector looked at Espio and mouthed the word 'sorry' but Espio didn't care. He got up and looked at me before walking out of the room. "Why did you stick up for him eh?" Rouge asked, taking Espio's space. "Your voices annoyed the hell out of me" I answered looking down "and also you guys ask the stupidest questions, if he did fancy any of you he would have bad taste in general." I felt a hard slap hit my cheek and I breathed out heavily. "Rouge I'm sorry you can't accept the fact, but you're all a band of idiots." I walked out of the room as well and went into a storage room.

Sitting on a box, I saw Espio turn visible on a box near me. "Thank you Shadow" He said shaking a bit. I nodded and leaned back. "I wish I never told Vector" He added looking down "I knew I couldn't trust him and now every guy probably thinks I like them which is stupid." I looked at Espio and shrugged. "I don't" I honestly said. Espio smiled a bit and stood up slowly. "Here." Espio got out a Chaos Emerald and handed it too me. "I found it while looking on the rocks to find clues as to where in space we were...Vector planned on giving it to Tails but..." I took the Chaos Emerald from him and looked up at him, our eyes making contact.

I wasn't really attracted to guys, but I did find Espio quiet...Buff. He was well built, average height. His eyes a topaz colour, the shape of his eyelids make him look that bit more attractive, he always looked good no matter what the situation was. Being a ninja made him that bit cooler and more...Individual, and despite the fact he was a homosexual, I was sure he could capture a womans heart anyday if he tried.

"Shadow?" I heard his deep voice say as he knelt down in front of me. "Shadow you there?" Blinking, I realised I'd been daydreaming and didn't take in a word he said after 'but.' I nodded slowly and shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts I had. "Yeah I'm here" I replied casually, putting the Chaos Emerald away. I stood up and so did he and we both walked out of the room.

"I'm going to go get some rest" Espio announced to me stretching his arms out "directing the ship for hours has made me sleepy." I waited for him to leave before sitting on a window ledge nearby and putting my head on the window like it was a pillow. My ears twitched to the sound of heels clacking against the floor and I turned to see Rouge standing in front of me. I looked away and groaned. "Eh? What's with you Shadow? Your so rude!" She sobbed and clicked her fingers in front of my face "Look. At. Me." I slowly obeyed and turned to her with a bored glare on my face.

She gasped and placed a hand on my forhead slowly. "Are you ill Shadow?" She asked as I shook my head. I had no idea why she'd even ask that, I was the ultimate lifeform. I felt one of her sharp nails press against my cheek. "You're all red" Rouge said suspiciously. I looked down to find that my cheeks were warm and bright red. I knew what it was from, Espio. Picking out all the good things about him had turned me on. "Damn it" I muttured to myself. "I guess I am ill." I spoke louder so Rouge could hear me and I jumped up and walked away to my room.

I fell onto my bed, face planted the pillow and grunted loudly. This couldn't be happening, I'd never felt so excited before, and I didn't expect my first time getting excited to be from another man. All these images were flying through my head as I banged it against the pillow to try and erase them. It wasn't working, they just kept coming back, and even more dirty. I placed my hands on the pillow and pushed my head up slowly. "Shit..." I panted "Shit...Shit...Shit."

I'd fallen for Espio.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic looked worridley at me as I sat down on the floor with a hand on my head. Rouge and Knuckles were standing beside him. "He won't seem to tell any of us what's wrong" Knuckles said to Sonic as he took a step closer to me. "Not even Rouge." I put my hand against the wall and pushed myself up. Rouge looked at me concerned and walked over to me. She placed her hands on my shoulders.

"What's up Shadow?" Rouge asked half seductively beginning to massage my shoulders. I blushed of shock and Knuckles shook his fist in rage. "You BETTER not do anything!" He shouted as Sonic held him back. She put her face close to mine and pinned me against the wall. "Just tell me whats up" Rouge whispered in my ear massaging still. I wasn't looking at her, I was looking down silently. I didn't want any more problems filling my head.

I stared Sonic in the eyes for help and him, being Sonic, dragged Knuckles away. The complete opposite to what I wanted him to do. I sighed angrily. "Rouge..." I started but then she covered my mouth and pressed her lips against my cheek. Furious, I pushed her away and put my hand over my cheek in fear. "What was that for?" I asked, shaking a bit. Rouge stroked my lips slowly while replying in a flirty tone "I know you want me."

My face was cherry now, her lips so close to mine. I tried to push her away but I couldn't, my lips trembled in fear. I didn't know what I wanted, my heart knew this was wrong, but every other inch of me found it so right. She was the sexiest woman I had met, it would be wrong to waste the chance I have been given.

As our lips got in contact I pushed Rouge into my room and pinned her against the wall. She gasped and moaned as my tongue slid into her mouth and played with her own. My mind went numb as I grabbed her by the ass and fell back onto the bed. "Oh Shadow, I see your issues now" Rouge whispered stroking my lower reigon "you don't know how badly I've wanted you."

I couldn't control myself, I did it. I wasn't sure...Whether I was glad about it. She had Knuckles, or so I thought, turned out they were 'fuck buddies' and no more. After doing it, I just wanted more of her, I began to be attracted to Rouge. The Espio feelings may have just been a phase of confusion, or so I thought.

We lied in the bed panting, naked. The covers over us, the lights off. No words came out of our mouths, just heavy breathing and moaning. I wasn't looking at her, I was looking down at my boxers which were now lying on the floor. Sitting up slowly, I grabbed my boxers and put them on looking down.

"Shadow I have some boxes for you" A male voice said entering my room. I froze in embaressment as he placed the boxes down, not even looking at us. "You could've knocked" Rouge complained, causing the yellow eyed man to look up and asess the situation. He turned on the lights and first looked at Rouge in the bed then at me on the floor. He fell back in shock. "Oh..Shit sorry" Espio's face turned bright red as he looked at me then back at Rouge. "I didn't know people were so intimate on the ship" He laughed and fiddled with his fingers.

"But I needed to ask for a favour from Ve-" Espio added but was butted in by Rouge who was annoyed. "Go" She requested grumpily. Espio rolled his eyes and got up slowly. I stood up and looked at him. "I'll speak outside yeah Espio?" I said as he walked away. Rouge threw a pillow at me. Hard. "That mother fucking pervert just walked in and you aren't mad?" I shook my head and she threw the other pillow at me "You should be!" But I wasn't, I was glad Espio saw us, I would've felt too guilty with myself if not.

I put on my trousers and began buttoning up my shirt and sat on the bed next to Rouge. I placed my hand on her cheek and she smiled sweetly. "Sorry.." She whispered "I guess I was a bit embarressed, though I don't know why, that gay fuck must've been staring at you not me!" She giggled. Even though she seemed really adorable, I could not help but feel a bit bad for Espio. He seemed relaxed about the whole thing and he knew when privacy mattered, I was sure he wasn't going to tell anyone.

"It's alright, however I refuse yes refuse to be 'fuck-buddy number 2'" I replied as I finished buttoning up my shirt. She began to get dressed herself. "Oh? Is that a offer to start a relationship?" She asked. I jumped and looked her in the eyes. I never had been in a relationship before, and I didn't really expect to be in one with Rouge. Those feelings for Espio were still there, but Espio didn't seem all that interested in me. I closed my eyes and nodded slowly. "I need to go see what Vector wanted!" I stood up and ran out the room.

Charmy was flying around Espio poking him "What's wrong Espio? Tell me tell me" Charmy was begging. Espio exhaled and looked up at me as I walked to him Charmy and Vector. "Ah Shadow, just the man I need" Vector shouted waving "Espio don't make Shadow feel awkward" I heard him then whisper bitterly to Espio. "Hi Shadow" Espio said smiling at me "I still feel like I have to thank you for sticking up for me." The pink chameleon looked down sheepishly and winked at me and I smiled back, my heart beginning to flutter even more madly.

"Well Shadow" Vector said, not even giving eye contact "remember we helped you when the meterex were here in space? Yeah we gave you a lift to Dark Oak's." Vector stood up and got out a fake chaos emerald "we need YOU to teleport us to Mobius." I blinked and looked over at Espio. "We have a mission" Espio casually added to Vector's request "I understand the fact you may not get back could be a problem but we don't mind you staying in the house." Charmy nodded to show he agreed with Espio. "We love company!" Charmy beemed grinning at me.

Rouge exited my room and walked to us. "What cha guys chatting about?" She asked standing next to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder. "Uh...That's none of your business Rouge" Vector answered looking up at Rouge, who frowned to his response. "You shouldn't be talking like that to Shadow's girlfriend I have a right to know!" Rouge shouted to Vector. Vector and Charmy stared at me but I stared straight ahead, at Espio. He was looking back and fourth between me and Rouge, I guessed his mind was full on me and Rouge, after seeing us together. In a room. Pretty much naked.

"Rouge you can come if you want" Espio said looking at the table "Can't she Vector? Can't leave a man's lady alone you always use to tell me that." Vector raised an eyebrow to Espio's change of words and nodded a bit. "Sure I guess, but...I ain't letting both of you stay for free" Vector came out with. "They can help us do some missions!" Charmy shouted "that would be so cool! Shadow is so...awesome!" Rouge looked up at me and I looked over at Espio who was fiddling with his fingers.

Espio seemed sad, worried and I could tell he was thinking about a lot. After the deal was in place and everyone had left the room but me and Espio I sat by him and crossed my arms. "Is what happened bothering you?" I asked bluntly, catching Espio out in his daydream. He looked a me a bit scared. "...W-What do you mean?" Espio asked back pausing for a moment "...Oh! you mean that no I don't mind that, people have intercourse all the time I just didn't expect it to happen at all here for some reason." I stared blankly at him "then what is it?" The topaz eyed male looked down and continued fiddling with his fingers.

"Well, after seeing you and Rouge made me realise that when we go back..." Espio stopped for a minuet and sighed happily "what am I saying? It's nothing really I'm so stupid! Sorry to have made you feel concerned Shadow." He got up and bit his lip looking down, I could tell it was affecting him a lot but I wasn't able to do anything. "But...I'm glad you're coming" Espio honestly told me "Vector keeps on calling things gay and he doesn't seem to listen to me on how he is insulting me and so many others...However...When you stuck up for me...He...Hasn't said a thing like that since..." My ears perked up a bit when I saw Espio close his eyes and mutter "I need someone like you when monitor isn't around..."

Espio gasped and covered his mouth. "Shit! I meant..." He blushed and looked down. Nervously, I placed a hand on his shoulder and looked away. "I don't know why your so embarressed, you didn't say anything" I reassured, causing Espio to smile a bit. A blush began to appear on my face after realising how happy I had made the chameleon. "I can't wait til tomorrow eh? Gonna be working together, that'll be wicked" I decleared standing up and looking out the window "I'm no detective though, but I may be able to catch th-"

Espio stood up and closed his eyes tightly. "You'll be great Shadow, just great." He smiled at me, but his eyes told me it was forced. Spinning around, he shouted "gotta go!" And was about to walk away. Before I could even stop myself, I grabbed his wrist and he froze. I looked at the side of his cheek and it had turned bright red, but the rest of him seemed petrified. Petrified of me. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" I whispered letting go "I just...I don't know, speak tomorrow." Espio stood there silently and nodded. "Of course...You wouldn't do that" He whispered quietly as he dashed off, leaving me a confused little hedgehog.

Rouge walked up to me as I starred at Espio run away. I was confused, what wouldn't I do? Who was monitor? Espio's boyfriend prehaps? Rouge pinned me to the wall. I was offguard. "Time for round two" She said while moaning. I smirked and grabbed her by the hips. "I'll win this round" I replied kissing her lips. Even though Rouge was giving me all the pleasure I could ask for...

Something didn't feel right.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood in between Espio and Rouge holding the fake Chaos Emerald in my hand tightly. "Bye bye Knuckie poo" Rouge shouted waving to Knuckles, who didn't even look at her. I didn't blame him, I did feel kinda bad as I could tell Knuckles did love my girlfriend. Cream walked up to Vector was a present in her hands "please give this to my mum for me!" Cream begged giving it to Vector. The green crocodile nodded and put it in his bag blushing. Charmy waved and screamed "BYE GUYS!" Everyone laughed and the others waved at us smiling as I held the Chaos Emerald high. "CHAOS CONTROL" I shouted, causing us to teleport to 'The Chaotix Detective Agency'.

We all fell on the floor at their house, me being the last one to land. I hit my head hard but got up immediatly afterwards. Everyone had passed out due to the time zone warping that occured considering we were in another dimension at the time. Except for Espio, he pushed himself up and looked at me slowly. "Thanks for teleporting us here Shadow" Espio whispered getting up and sitting on the sofa "I have a massive headache though." I got up as well and sat beside him looking at Rouge on the floor, her heart shaped tank top slipping down a bit. I couldn't help but blush.

"We should really wake the others up" Espio admitted kicking Charmy lightly "oi get up!" I laughed a bit at Espio's attempts failing and walked over to Rouge grabbing by her shoulders. I sat her up slowly. "Babe wake up" I whispered stroking her cheek. She grunted, but opened her eyes and looked around. "This place is a dump" Rouge stated "it smells like junk food." Espio sighed heavily, giving up on Charmy, and jumped on Vectors belly.

"Wake up, they wanted the mission to be done by midnight idiot!" Espio shouted, but it was the fact that Espio had jumped on Vector which caused him to wake up. Vector sat up and looked at Espio who was sitting on him. "Time is money" Espio quoted getting off Vector. Vector's face turned a bit peachy as he got up. "There was no need to sit on me" Vector yawned, picking up Charmy, his eyes trying to not to look at the pink chameleon.

"What is this mission anyway?" Rouge asked leaning on me as I stroked her ear. Espio looked at us and smiled a bit. "It's nothing big like a robbery or murder, but we've been asked to spy on a gang and see if they have been up to anything." He walked oer to a draw and pulled out a folder. "We've been asked to do this several times as this gang is always doing illegal things, but persuades the cops to not take them to jail." The Chameleon sighed and walked over to me giving me a photograph of the gang. "They're pretty violent, one time they caught Charmy and me walking down an alley which was 'theirs' and they beat the fuck out of me til I passed out. Charmy however got away safetly, which I was glad about."

I looked down at the photo, they all had red eyes and were in white hoods with black X's all over it. Rouge smirked a bit. "They don't look that bad" She said taking the photo "I'm sure they wouldn't hurt a lady." I looked over at Espio and he scratched the back of his head. "I dunno, but we need to get some information quick. They usually hang out on the backstreets" I stood up and walked to Espio, Rouge following behind me.

"Why don't us three go and these guys do some internet research?" I offered, pointing at Vector who was still looking down at Charmy. Espio smiled at me and Rouge. "If you don't mind that" Espio replied turning to Rouge, who looked annoyed. "Can't you stay here and we go, just the two of us?" Rouge asked Espio who shook his head. I looked down at Espio's wrist and sighed, my mind went back to what happened yesterday, and how vulnerable I made him feel. "No...Sorry but I'm a Chaotix, I have to go on the mission." Espio answered.

Rouge breathed out. "Fine! Let's go then." She walked over to the door opening it and looked back at us. Espio walked over to her and I followed his lead. "Lead the way" Rouge said to Espio as Espio stepped in front of us both and began walking. Bat girl held my hand tight and whispered to me "we can ditch this idiot and fuck behind some bush." My face went bright red as I looked over at Espio. Rouge whispered a bit too loud as Espio stayed still for a moment after she said it but then continued waddling along slowly. "I'd rather not" I honestly replied, looking Espio up and down "I don't want Espio getting beat up again by them."

Espio stopped and turned invisible looking around. "They're near" He stated calmly, I could hear his footsteps as he walked over to a tree and leaned against it. Rouge shrugged and walked along. "Espio you're such a pussy" Rouge said to Espio, in a mean tone "turn the fuck visible and start acting like a fucking man." Rouge let go of my hand and jumped up. "And you Shadow have no idea how pissed I am at you." She then slapped my cheek and began to fly away.

"Yeah shake dat ass girl" I heard ahead of me as me and Espio both looked ahead to see a group of four walking towards me. I noticed a camera on the tree from the corner of my eye, realising Espio must of put it there. He turned visible and leaned against a different tree, the one opposite the tree with the camera in. Rouge stopped and jumped back down looking at the group of four. "Don't talk to me like that" Rouge shouted as one of the guys walked close to us, we could smell his fag like breath as he spoke. "Too bad I just did" He stated grinning, a large fang appearing.

"You better keep your fucking ass off my girlfriend!" I shouted pushing the guy away. Rouge blushed a bit and smiled at me. "Shadow..." Rouge whispered before one of the guys friends punched me in the face. "Don't ever talk to boss like that" He shouted "boss can do what ever the fuck he wants!" This guy had large red eyes, and was the smallest of the group, the tallest one standing right behind him with a box. "I think we should show this fucker who he's dealing with" The tall one said opening the box. I pushed Rouge away and looked over at Espio who was calling someone, he winked at me.

My face flushed but not for long. The 'boss' had grabbed both my arms and put them behind my back. I growled. "LET ME FUCKING GO!" Espio tried to stay calm, but I could tell he had become a bit scared. Rouge had ran to Espio and hid behind him. His three 'employees' came around me, each holding a knife. I tried to kick 'The Boss' but he just grabbed by my wrists tighter. I winced a bit. "Get...The fuck off me.." I weakly said as they used their knives to rip my shirt in half.

I was topless. I had began panting in fear as the smallest one poked his knife against my chest. "Apologize" The boss whispered in my ear, before biting me hard. I screamed, and Espio ran up to me. "Don't you fucking go and hurt my friend" He screamed aswell, as the two others had grabbed him and put a knife to his neck. "Hm...It's either you or your little friend" The boss said as the guy poking the knife at my chest laughed at me.

Before I was able to reply, 12 wolves, dressed in blue ran up to us and grabbed by each member of the gang. "Your under arrest for torture, violence and attempted murder" Two of them said. The two holding Espio dropped their knives as they got handcuffed, and the two attacking me did the same. Espio ran to me, trying to speak but he couldn't. "You...Glad I...Uh..." Espio stuttered "I...Am...Glad Your ok..." He closed his eyes and stayed silent for a minuet before he was able to say those words. Rouge had gotten the camera and gave it to one of the cops before they dissapeared with the gang. "Come on you nearly dead idiots" Rouge shouted clinging to me and kissing my arm "lets go home."

We arrived back at Seven in the evening, Vector and Charmy were watching TV. "Were done!" Espio shouted smiling a bit sitting next to them "Almost died, but we got them in jail." Vector looked at Espio, face still a bit red, and then looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Don't even ask" Rouge said rubbing her eye "bat needs her beauty sleep." She then walked upstairs and left me with the other guys. I walked over to the chair next to the desk and sat on it slowly.

I noticed Vector was acting strange, looking at Espio then back at the screen, repeatedly. Espio wasn't watching the television, he was curled up and looking out the window. Charmy was leaning against Vector, eyes half open. His eyes widened a bit as the phone next to me began to ring. "Get the phone Espio!" Vector commanded. Espio was already walking to the phone by the time he said this. He picked up the phone.

"Hello, Chaotix Detective Age-...Speaking" Espio said looking down "Oh hi...Yeah I'm back" His voice was now a whisper. I pretended to be reading something but I was really just listening to his conversation. "Uh...Today? I'm a bit tir-..." He had begun to twirl the cord of the phone embarressingly "same to you..." I got a bit irritated, I wanted to know who he was talking to badly. "Sure...Alright, I'll be there tomorrow, thanks for understanding, you're awesome...Bye." I watched him as he hung up the phone. "Just a family member, Vector doesn't usually let us meet up with our family" Espio said to me sitting on the floor. "I'm not stupid" I said looking down at Espio "It was your boyfriend, wasn't it? The way your cheek went red made it obvious."

Espio covered his face for a while. "It's alright" I said quietly "I ain't going to tell your friends, thats for you to do." I jumped down and sat next to him on the floor "A date tomorrow eh?" The Chameleon moved his hands away and nodded slowly. "You caught me" he whispered to me "were meeting in the meeting in the afternoon." He looked down in shame, biting his lip. "Well...I'm no love doctor or anything...But I could help you get ready, you ain't seen him in ages right? You should get him some flowers, that'd be sweet." Espio looked at me and smiled a bit. "Sure Shadow...I think he'd like that" He peered over at Vector and Charmy who didn't look suspicious at all. "I guess if you could cover for me too that'd be great." Espio asked, grinning a bit.

"Yeah course" I replied "I'll just say you got a mission to do or something." Espio looked down and fiddled with his fingers. "You won't tell Rouge either will ya?" I shook my head and patted his shoulder. "Secret safe with me." He looked me in the eyes and stood up slowly. "Let's go to the centre at 9 to get some stuff before I...Yeah go" Espio blushed and looked away "I haven't seen him in ages." I watched Espio as he walked over to Vector and said to him. "Chameleon going to bed now."

Vector looked over at Espio as he walked up, with rosy cheek. "Awh shucks" Vector said closing his eyes, "I hope he ain't mad at me still, I didn't mean to blurt it out." Snoring came from the bee who had now crawled onto his lap and began to sleep. I got up slowly and walked away from them before I got the chance to make conversation with them.

I heard humming as I walked up and turned to see Espio in his room making his bed. I stayed quiet and peered through the door as he jumped on the bed and hugged the pillow. He threw the covers over himself so all I saw was a white lump. I smiled. I didn't want to annoy him anymore so I walked away. But deep down inside I wanted to stay. I was jealous.

And I swore I began to hear him cry. 


	4. Chapter 4

Espio nudged me lightly. "Shadow come on lets go" He whispered to me "Rouge will wake up soon!" I opened my eyes slowly to see I was lying next to Rouge, I had my trousers on but she was in her underwear. I got up slowly and looked at Espio who handed me a white shirt. "Sorry it's all I have" he said as I took it and put it on. I got out of the bed yawning and rubbed my forhead. Espio walked out of the room and crept downstairs. I kissed Rouge's cheek before getting up and following him.

We left the house and began walking to the centre. Espio was looking down at our feet as we walked. It was hard to try and make conversation without wanting to bring up why he was crying. "So...How did your boyfriend meet?" I asked, I wasn't all that interested but I tried to be as he looked down and answered. "He...Saved me on a mission, so in return I took him somewhere to eat, then the next time we met we went back to his place to watch a film...Then a couple of weeks after I woke up next to him" Espio closed his eyes and sighed.

He slowly smiled and looked at me. "We were dating for 3 months before I told Vector about my sexuality and we went to space. Vector doesn't know about him ye-" I butted in saying stupidly "Hm? Doesn't know Monitor?" Espio stopped and looked down slowly. He began to laugh "Monitor? He isn't my boyfriend, I can promise you that." I looked at Espio who had now covered his mouth while laughing. "Alright sorry" I said watching Espio stop by a flower shop.

"Let's go" Espio said smiling at me as he walked in. I walked in too. It was a empty shop, we were the only people in there other than a florist who was placing flowers in a vase. She turned to look at us. "Hello" she said smiling "what can I do for you men today?" Espio looked down and fiddled with his fingers. I realised he must've been really shy about this. "Uh, we were wondering what colour roses you have and the packages you are able to give us" I replied. Espio blushed a bit more and looked down smiling. "There favourite colour is dark blue and purple...B-But they don't mind other dark colours" Espio said to me smiling.

The florist giggled and showed us a set of roses. "I know you said they like dark colours, but I think these white roses make it stand out." Espio gasped in amazement. "It's really pretty" He admitted looking at the roses "how much are they?" I watched as the florist showed him a label "Oh...I don't have enough for that...I think I would end up keeping them for myself anyway." The florist laughed and nodded and then showed another bunch of flowers to us.

"These have a wider variety of flowers, and only a couple of roses, but the colour scheme is more dark and mysterious like you told me" The pink mouse happily said "it also comes with a small bear, and it's half the price of the other one, just 10.00!" Espio looked at the bunch of flowers smiling a bit "I'll take it" he said.

He handed over the money and got the flowers and the teddy bear in return inside a bag. "Thank you" she said smiling "have a nice day!" We left the florist's shop and Espio smiled at me. "Thanks for...helping me speak" He said "I've never really...Known my flowers well." He was looking down at the bag as he continued walking. "Gosh those ones with the white roses were so pretty...It's a shame I'm not rich." I looked at Espio as he starred at the bouquet. He then looked back down at the bag. "I have 5.00 left" he continued "so lets go get something to eat yeah?"

I was really suprised Espio offered to take me somewhere to eat, but I let him take me anyway. We walked into a mall and looked around. "So where do you want to go?" Espio asked "what food do you like? Has to be cheap though." I shrugged, I didn't really care for what I ate, as long as it was food. "What about something like a baguette?" I asked and Espio pointed to a baguette shop nearby. "Ok!" He answered and began to walk there.

When we sat down, I noticed a clothes shop nearby, it was pretty dark and seemed to be closed at the time. I looked in the window and saw there was a outfit on show. I loved it. It consisted of black boots which red gems on the side of each boot, some leather shorts, a two-piece shirt and a black leather bomber jacket. Espio noticed me looking as we were eating our baguettes and smiled. "That would suit you Shadow" he said "you'd look good in leather."

I blushed and starred at him. "I guess I would" I replied embarressed by his remark. Espio looked up at the clock on the wall. "I can't stay much longer" Espio said trying to finish his baguette "I have to meet him at the beach and it takes a while for me to walk there." I was going to offer to take him there, but he seemed happy, so I left him be. "Alright, well you know where I'll be, unless we have a mission" I said as I finished my baguette "I'm sure he'll be thankful for the flowers, I would be if I got them from you...O-Or Rouge of course."

I frowned while blushing lots and looked down and he began to laugh. "Here." He said giving me the change he got from the baguettes "just a thank you gift for everything, not even a big one though..." He stood up and held the bag tightly. "I guess you got to go now?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded. "Yeah, sorry Shadow..." I couldn't tell whether he was glad to leave or not, but I stood up as well and looked him in the eyes. "Good luck Espio" I said as we began to walk out of the mall.

Espio was silent. I didn't really know what to say either, but I was trying my best to think of what to talk about. I looked down and noticed a small rock ahead. "Espio" I said slowly. He turned his head to me but continued walking. He looked down as he began to trip and screamed a bit. Without thinking, I held his hand and pulled him in my direction instead, with him landing on top of me.

"Sh...Shadow!" Espio shouted blushing "I'm so sorry!" We were still holding hands and he helped me up. "But...Thanks, If I fell, the flowers may have got ruined." He held the bag tightly with the other hand and I starred at our hands which were still tightly being held by eachother. He let go slowly. "Uh...I have to go, I just realised it's the other way!" Espio said turning around "B...Bye!" He began to run away and I watched him as he did, my eyes ended up travelling down to his backside, and I starred at his ass.

I blinked and when he was out of sight, I turned around and started walking back to the agency, trying to think up what Vector would say and how he would react to Espio leaving for a 'mission.' I stopped and looked at the flower shop again, as I did have to pass it to get back. I looked around and went in the shop again.

"Hello again" I calmly said walking in, the pink mouse turned back to me. "Oh hello! Is there something I could help you with again?" She asked walking up to me. I nodded and walked up to the roses that Espio wanted. I knew it may cause trouble, but I really wanted to get them for him. "I'll buy them" I said getting out my wallet "the roses." The florist nodded and began to put the flowers in the bag. "Your friend will be very jealous that you got these for your woman, I'm sure he would've taken them from you!" She laughed and handed me the bag. "That's 20.00 please."

I gave her the money then headed out again, continuing my journey back. I didn't have any idea how to not make it obvious it was me giving him the flowers, so I sat on a bench near the flower shop and sighed. "You ok?" I looked up to see the Pink Mouse had left the flower shop and sat by me. I nodded. "I just don't know how to do this so they don't know it's from me..." I said looking down embarressed "They don't know I like them yet.." She looked at me and squealed "that's so cute! I have an idea...Why don't you give me their name and the address you want it to be sent to and I'll get my friend to do it? I may need a fiver to do it though."

I studied at her for a bit. Why did she want to help me? She seemed like a lovely lady and all...But I was a bit suspicious. Despite the suspicion, I gave her back the flowers along with a fiver. "Ok just give me a second" I said as I wrote in the label on the flowers "all the info is in there, send it tomorrow yeah? Around 12?" She nodded and stood up walking back. "I'll be sure to get it done!"

A smile grew on my face, I felt...Ok now. I stood up and got back, only to hear a grumpy Vector shouting at me. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN SHADOW? AND WHERE IS ESPIO?" He slammed his hands on the desk as I walked in, not really caring, and sat down next to Charmy on the sofa. "Espio is on a mission, I took him there because he was almost late" I calmy lied, looking at the show on the television "didn't you hear him on the phone yesterday?" Vector grew quiet and looked down. He shook his head. "Sorry..." Vector said, "I just got a bit annoyed."

I nodded and leaned back on the sofa to have my mind filled with thought on Espio and his boyfriend. I wondered how public they were, how much they did together, what they were planning to do on the beach...And if he made Espio happy. Rouge sat by me and kissed my lips. "You ok Shadow?" I nodded, turned to her and kissed back.

But deep down inside I was anything but ok.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I woke up on the couch. I fell asleep while waiting for Espio to return from his date. I yawned, stretched my arms and looked at the time. 10:30 am. My eyes travelled around the room to see if Espio was in there, but he wasn't. So I got on my feet and walked upstairs to Espio's room.

I opened the door slowly and sighed in relief to see him sleeping in bed. Quietly walking over to him, I noticed that his shirt, trousers and even boxers were on the floor. The pink chameleon was lying on his front. His eyes opened and looked up at me. "How did it go?" I asked Espio, sitting on a chair in his room. He pushed himself up a bit and looked at me. "Uh...It was alright...I suppose...But he didn't seem fond of the flowers, I don't mind I guess." He turned his body around and sat up properly. "Sorry that I kept you waiting, I saw you fell asleep downstairs...I didn't arrive until 4 in the morning" Espio stated grabbing his boxers and putting them on under the covers.

"That's alright, you never said when you'd be back so I can't get ma-" I noticed him wincing as he put on the boxers "you ok?" He turned to me and nodded slowly. I picked up his trousers and gave them to him. "It's just my arm, I grazed it while walking back that's all...Thanks" He stood up and put on his trousers quickly. I blushed a bit fiddling with my fingers. "You don't need to get up, you haven't had a lot of sleep if you got in at four" I said but he still carried on putting his shirt on. "I'd rather not sleep, it's a waste of time" Espio replied jumping out the bed. "Let's go down."

We went downstairs and sat on the sofa at 11. Charmy and Vector charged out the kitchen with a bucket of fries. "Fries for breakfast?" I asked as they placed it on the table in front of me and Espio. Espio laughed and took a fry eating it. "We're no millionaires Shadow" Vector said sitting on the floor next to the table eating some fries. Charmy ate the majority of it. "Wuuhh so yummy!" Charmy complained "But they didn't even give us a lot." I took a fry slowly and put it inside my mouth chewing it on it. Charmy was right, it was delicious.

I felt some ones hands on my shoulders and I looked up to see Rouge looking down at the food. Her face looked disgusted. "Eww really boys? Fries?" Rouge asked leaning on my shoulder "thats sickly, for breakfast mainly." I ignored her complaint and continued eating. Everyone did the same. "Shadow? Hello? Stop eating that garbage." Rouge said taking a fry out of my hand and throwing it on the floor. "I haven't eaten for like a day, I'm starving." I said eating more. "Let him eat what he likes Rouge, you should accept his desicion as his girlfriend." Espio replied, looking up at Rouge as he ate.

Rouge slapped Espio in the face, hard. "How DARE you try to question me and Shadow's relationship!" Espio dropped his fries and Vector threw his fries at Rouge. "Don't slap Espio!" Vector shouted at Rouge. Espio had froze, his eyes closed tight. "Vector...It's ok, I'm...S...Sorry Rouge..." Espio stuttered rubbing his cheek. "Thank you though, Vec." Vector blushed a bit at the nickname and continued eating silently. "Rouge I think you should apologize for slapping my friend!" Charmy shouted "you've made him gloomy!"

"And I wan't you to apologize for being a twerp but you don't now do you?" Rouge said, making Charmy sob and fly away. "You should apologize though" I said in agreement "Espio is my friend too." Rouge's ears went down and looked at Espio. Espio covered his face with his hands. Vector looked at Espio's arm. "Espio are you ok?" Vector asked, pointing to the bruise on his arm "I hope the mission wasn't too hard to do on your own, I'm sorry none of us came along."

Rouge jumped up and flew out the house annoyed, not even apologizing to Espio. He looked at Vector slowly, then down at his arm, then back at Vector. "It's alright really, this was actually done because I grazed it on the way back." Espio said, making Vector smile. "I'm glad you're not hurt Espio." Charmy flew back down rubbing his eyes. "Rouge is a bit fat meany! How can you date her Shadow? You're way too cool for her!" Charmy shouted at me, causing me to laugh. "She's just a bit droopy since I said I'd wait up for Espio and not go bed with her."

Espio looked at me blushing madly. "Shadow...you could've just gone to Rouge, she probably thinks were up to ...stuff now" Espio began to laugh and after that we all did. "Oh God I hope not, is that why she snapped at you, jesus I was just worried and all you were out for ages" I said eating another fry. Espio smiled and continued to eat as well. "Yeah..." He whispered.

Vector had breathed in to say something, but the doorbell rang before he had time to say it. "I'll get it" Charmy said flying to the door. Casually I closed my eyes and looked up at the clock. Five to twelve. That was probably them. "Ello there!" A 'country bumpkin' girl was standing at the door holding a pack of flowers. Charmy smiled at her "helloooo" he said smelling the flowers "who are they for?" The pink bunny gave the flowers to Charmy. "Find out yerself!" She winked and walked off, closing the door.

Charmy flew in and gave the flowers to Vector. "I dunno who they are for" Charmy said sitting back down on the floor. I ate another fry casually trying not to make myself obvious. "Thanks for everything Espio, from your secret admirer~" Vector read out in a girly voice "eh? Espio? Secret...Admirer?" Espio looked over at Vector blankly. He took the flowers slowly from Vector and starred at them. He blushed madly. "These are..." Espio was lost for words "Uh..." I couldn't help but smile at him. "Wow.." He said, standing up. "I'm going to go put these in water." He walked upstairs blushing madly.

"Well at least that made him happier" Vector said "though I'm a bit shocked, I never really thought people would take interest in Espio because he's so different." I stood up as well and walked to the stairs "I'm going to try and find out who sent him the flowers...And also don't you think thats why take an interest in him?" I asked before walking up to Espio.

Espio had put the flowers his 'secret admirer' sent him in a vase and was sitting on the bed staring at them. I walked in and sat next to him. "Do you think your boyfriend was watching us by the flowers maybe?" I asked "Those are...The one's you loved right?"Espio nodded and sighed. "I'm not sure if it was him who sent these" He whispered "but...I am glad all the same, they are beautiful don't you think?"

Topaz eyes looked into my blood-coloured ones and my cheeks began to flush again. "Mmm..." I nodded and looked down. "I don't mean to be rude but...Why didn't he like the flowers? I thought it was a nice gift" I asked. My Pink Chameleon friend turned to me and then lifted up his pillow. Under his pillow was the teddy bear, it's head almost falling off. "It wasn't that he didn't like it, but...He didn't care about it...He was...uh...drunk."

"Ah." I replied picking up the bear "I'm sorry about that." Espio lied back and closed his eyes. "It was alright, it was the first time seeing him drunk, so I forgave him. He woke up at like 2 in the morning with a massive headache and apologize a lot and said it was best I went home." Espio's tone of voice was weird, so I wasn't sure whether he was giving me a load of bullcrap, or just really sad over it. "Maybe he gave you the flowers as an apology" I suggested, causing Espio to smile a bit. "Yeah...Your right."

Charmy flew up to Espio holding the phone in his hand. "It's for you Espio" Charmy beamed, as i took the phone from Charmy and Espio took the call. "Hello, Espio speaking" Espio said watching Charmy fly away. I put the phone down and closed the door leaning against it. "Hi...No no don't worry about it real-Tonight? But what about yester-True...Uh...I don't want to be out so late agai-Sleepover ? But if I get a miss-Of course it matters to me! ..." Espio went silent and looked up at me "I...Same to you...Uh...Alright...I'll stay until Sunday, happy now? Thought so... Yeah alright see you soon bye." Espio hung up and I looked at him shocked. "So what? I say you have to go away for this mission?" I asked as Espio stood up and shook his head. "Just say you don't know Shadow, but for now I have to go." Espio answered. It was Thursday, he was going to be gone for fucking ages.

"I know you don't want to go though" I pointed out "And...I don't want you to be away that long either." Espio looked down then walked to the door which I was leaning against. "Shadow..." Espio smiled a bit and opened the door a bit. "Come on!" I moved as Espio walked downstairs then followed behind him and then sat on the floor.

Vector looked up at Espio and raised an eyebrow. "Where you going Espio?" Vector asked, causing Espio to stop and turn to him. "Uh...I'll be gone for the weekend, the mission and such, I promised them I'd go with them and research, they got me a slot in a hotel and everything Vector..." Espio answered, smiling at Vector "don't do anything stupid yeah?" Vector stood up and walked to Espio. His muzzle was bright red and he was looking down. I watched from the side as Vector hugged Espio, whose face was now as red as a tomato. "Be careful Espio" Vector said petting his head "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Vector..." Espio whispered, he looked up at Vector and I also looked at Vector, I could tell we were both thinking the same thing but both tried to deny it. "Well goodbye Espio" I said waving "I'll take your role for now." Espio smiled at me and then back at Vector, who had walked away now and began talking to Charmy.

"Well...?" Espio asked, folding his arms, as if he was asking me for something. "Uh?" I walked to him confused. His wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I know you wanted one" Espio teased a bit, but then looked down and whispered "I was just curious to how you would feel Shadow. I've never hugged anyone with chest fur." My face grew bright red, but I closed my eyes and nodded hugging back. I felt his body begin to shake but he pushed me away slowly. "Bye..." Espio said walking away slowly.

"Bye..." I replied waving. I closed the door and looked down then back at Vector who was watching Espio from the window. I walked over to him. "He's oblivious I think...Maybe when he is off this mission your message will get through easier." I said to him, Vector looked down in embaressment. "He thinks I'm an idiot...I mean...What are you talking about? What message?" I laughed, Vector was trying to hard. I wasn't jealous or annoyed that Vector loved Espio, because I know Vector would do his best to make Espio happy. I could tell when Vector shouted at Rouge after she slapped Espio. "Sorry I was just being a bit stupid so I'll go walked away and pretend nothing happened."

I walked upstairs and noticed Charmy carrying the phone out of Espio's room. "Hey Shadow...Rouge's back and she isn't happy at all" Charmy said flying down. I sighed and walked into the room me and Rouge usually sleep in and sat by her. "Rouge..." I whispered sitting by her, she was lying in the bed naked. "I wan't to do it." Rouge requested. I wasn't in the mood. "Rouge...Can't we just chat?" I asked kicking off my shoes and lying next to her. Rouge stayed quiet and stroked my chest. "This a new shirt?" Rouge asked. I nodded and began to take it off. "Fine, I just didn't want you losing again." I lied. Soon after I jumped on her and kissed her soft sweet lips.

But the love was not there.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday had passed. It was a lazy day, I just lied in bed with Rouge naked until Vector came in the room and woke me up. "Shadow...Shadow! SHADOW wake up and get up!" So following his orders I got up. He'd asked me to sort through the bills, so I did. Then ended up falling asleep on the sofa. Charmy woke me up and we ate some chicken take away shit, none of us liked it but we were all so hungry we couldn't give a fuck. Then went back to sleep.

Then it was Saturday, I got up early because I couldn't sleep well. That was my fault for wasting the majority of Friday sleeping. Rouge, however, was still lying in bed naked. Charmy and Vector were watching a TV show, Vector didn't seem to like it much but he held the little bee close as he smiled and gasped and laughed at all the things going on in the show. I guess to Vector they were a small family, and Charmy was like his son. I was sitting at the desk's chair, reading a newspaper which talked about the incident a few days ago with the gang.

My ears perked up a bit as I noticed the phone was ringing. I hadn't answered the phone before, but Vector didn't seem to want to move and Charmy was snuggling into him. I picked up the phone slowly. I placed it against my ear and closed my eyes, a bit nervous I would get Vector mad by saying something wrong, but I tried.

"Hello, this is Team Chaotix Detective Agency, how may we help you?" I asked and saw Vector give me a thumbs up. He then placed his hand back around Charmy. I waited for a reply. "I...Need to 'pek ta Shadow" A male lisped replied in a worried tone. I raised a eyebrow in confusion to how he knew my name. "Speaking" I said back to him "what is it you would like me to do?"

The client paused for a moment "Iz it ok 'f ya can cum meetz me sumwere? If not dats ok but itz kinda 'portant...I worry 'bout my friend." I didn't really know what to do, but Vector seemed busy with Charmy and in his own world so I accepted the Client's request. "Sure I can meet you somewhere, where would you like me to meet you and what time?" I tried to stay calm and not get mad at him for taking long, I could hear rustling so I assumed he was hiding from something or someone. "Uh...Derez a park near the Diego mall...I furgot what iz called...Ya know what scrap dat." I sighed and looked around slowly. The Diego mall sounded familiar and I realised it was where me and Espio went to get baguettes a couple of days back. "Why don't we meet by the fountain outside the mall?" I suggested "though I'm not sure how you look."

"Wellz. I'm Black n Yellow. Salamdur...You culd say I wuz largely built too" The salamander replied "I'll be thur n like...30 minz." He then hung up and I did the same, I turned to Vector and smiled. "I got a mission, so I have to go" I said loudly, so they would look at me. "Eh? Wow Shadow that's so cool!" Charmy said excitedly "What is it?" I paused and stroked my chin a bit "that's a secret, Charmy" I replied, not actually sure what my mission was. Vector nodded and watched me walk to the door with a pen and paper in my hand. "We'll be sure to tell Rouge" He shouted before I left the building.

While walking my mind filled with thoughts. How did he know me? I know I was in the newspaper...But why did he need me? Why not Vector or Charmy or Rouge or...Espio. I began to miss him, I was so bored these days that my mind was just focused on doing something and nothing else. I felt guilty that I had forgot about my Chameleon friend. My cheeks grew rosy as I my mind drifted back to the hug. He felt so nice and warm, I would've clung onto him forever.

I stopped and stood in front of the fountain. A black salamander with yellow spots was staring at me. I knew it was him when I walked and sat by him. "R yu Shadow? Iz need to spek ta a Shadow" He asked shyly looking down, his purple eyes shining. I nodded and looked at him slowly. "May I have your name?" I asked and he nodded slowly. He stood up and I stood up with him. "My name...Iz Monitor" He said slowly, causing my eyes to widen. I then shook my head in disbelief that this was Espio's Monitor. "Monitor nice to meet you" I said and he began to walk. I walked next to him. "Care to tell me the situation?"

Monitor nodded and looked around. "Well...I shuldn't rally be tellin you diz but I dun't tink ya wuld tell anyone wuld ya? I need ya ta promise me dat." I nodded and replied to Monitor "I promise I won't tell anyone, unless you give me permission or request me to, this is a private mission." The black salamander smiled and looked down. His opened the gate to the park and closed it behind us as I walked in after him.

"I'm nut rally sure if yur da rite person ta go to...but...I din't know who else ta go ta...Iz just gone...shit." He turned a corner and we began walking through a dark forest. "Diz guy I kno...He's like...datin' this othur dude. They been datin' for long time. Diz guy, lets say his name is...Sully, and the dude he is datin can be...Roger for now, I ain't given dere reel names incase yu ain't willing to help me" I nodded to show I understood and he continued talking.

"Sully was like...all nice n all to begin with to Roger, Roger iz a nice bloke, were kinda close now...He iz gunna kill me for grassin' on him...'nywayz...After like...a month...Sully lost his job due to smokin drugs n shit...N... He's been takin it out on Roger ever since. With abuse 'n' such. I even tink there is rape. N...Sully... He even sayz shit like 'pay me n yu can fuck dis asshul.' n he treats Roger horribly n...I dun't think it's right. Sully wuz my friend furst n all... But dis ain't rite. Last nite I saw the fear in Roger's eyes n Sully was punching hiz stomach 'cuz Roger offered to help me n my boyfriend. N, Roger confided n me n told me bout it n he couldn't keep it inside, he wuz crying so much, I felt shit for him. Hez like ma brothur, I don't fancy him or shit like dat...But...I'm sorry mayb I should just leave dis...Becuz even if you now know only Roger can stop him...Stupid law n shiz."

"I want to help." I said afterwards, I could tell he wanted me to, and my heart felt like this 'Roger' was not getting treated like a lover at all. "Do you know what I can do to help?" I asked and Monitor nodded. "Well...Diz may sound like n silly idea but I was hopin' u culd somehow ...I don't know...But...You culd spy on dem for now...I do my best to try n talk to him n' he dun listen, I offer him a lift back to his home but he too scared, He dun want his friends getting involved or hurt. Sully iz a strong guy." I nodded and put my hand on his shoulder. "I'll spy on them, but I will not use equipment yet, because I will need visual proof, I hope you understand."

He smiled at me. "I 'nderstand Shadow...Ya know he wuz rite, ya kinda nice." I starred at him. "Roger?" He nodded slowly "Datz why i called ya, not Vector or da bee...When I wuz talkin' to him he wuz happy to have met 'cha Shadow, n I wuz thinking...maybe some wun like ya culd...try n help him becuz da way he talks about ya makes you seem like a saint n all, n ya got him dese flowers he wuz talking about da day back frum his holiday, dat was sweet."

I froze. "Espio? Roger is...Espio?" I began to get a little scared, the fact that he knew I gave him the flowers didn't bother me at all, but that all this ...shit was happening to him. I placed a hand on my head. "That makes...a lot of sense..." I crossed my arms "He'd been acting strange, when I grabbed his wrist...He was petrified and I swore I heard him crying...And his arm...That must've been from..This idiot." I clenched my fist. "Sorrah to brak dis to ya but ya can't go talk to either of dem bout dis, it'll brake Es' heart dat I told ya n dat ya'd be watchin him, I can see he means lots to ya so I wuldn't risk ya doin' this. It culd make zis worse n maybe he will even...Kill, I'm just worried sick bout him y'know, but ya can't do anything, for ya own sake as well as mine."

He was right, I was powerless at this point in time. That made me feel horrible and useless. "I have to spy now, I have to know whats going on" I looked up at Monitor. "Do you have any idea where they are now?" Monitor nodded slowly, and began walking. "I said ta cum 'ere cuz Espio said dey were goin' on a date sumwhere 'ere, n Sully...I mean Feroz dun't really change how he acts around 'nyone, still beats da fuck out of ya poor friend." Monitor paused and ducked down suddenly. "Iz tink dats dem!" He whispered, going on his knees and crawling behind a bush. I nodded and crawled down next to him, spreading the leaves out so we could see what was happening.

Espio was sitting at a bench alone, shaking. His eyes fixed on the ground. His mouth was trembling and he fiddled with his own fingers. A dark blue iguana was walking in circles around Espio. "Why won't you tell me where the fuck you live?" He shouted, causing Espio to jump. "I...I...I just can't...I don't know the address off by heart" Espio answered. I stayed quiet, but my fist was clenched, I wanted to beat the fuck out of that Iguana. "I bet your lying to me, I bet your fucking another man" he grabbed my Espio's shoulders and threw him onto the bench, head first which caused his head to start bleeding. Espio covered the cut on his head. "No..No I wouldn't do that...To you...You know I wouldn't..." Espio muttured looking down.

"Diz is stupid, he iz 'lways calling 'spio whore n says he sleeps round but it's Feroz dat does dat shiz, when Espio werent here he wuz even doin threesomes and wuz having sex wid so many people n...He ...He posted..." Monitor looked down and began to shake "he posted da vids...he secretly filmed...him n Espio at times, when Espio wuz raped...n...He wuld...Sell it n get money...N he would...Spike Es' food...Just so he culd strip him n get pic's, makin es look like a walking prostitute." I looked down then back up at Espio, he looked so scared. I closed my eyes tightly. "Monitor...I...Really want to...Help Espio..." I whispered as my eyes filled with water "I can't..."

Monitor wrapped his arms around me and embraced me. "If ya want ya can always sneak into da house, he's having a blokes nite tonight so I'm sure I culd sneak ya in from the garden or summin" Monitor offered "I promise I will nat give up tryin to make Es' find happiness." I nodded slowly and pushed him away lightly. "You know...Espio said to me...'I need someone like you when Monitor isn't around' Even though he said it by accident, I can tell you mean a lot to him...Your such a good guy."

He smiled sweetly at me until we heard a loud thud. We both turned and peered through the bush to see Feroz pinning Espio to the bench by his wrist and biting his neck. "S...Stop it!" Espio whispered, but then screamed as Feroz bit harder. Tears were flowing down his eyes. "Please stop!" Espio was practically begging, his face was red not from love, but of embarressment. His neck had begun to bleed and Feroz slid Espio's joggers down with his foot, kneeing his lower area.

"He better not..." I threatened, but Monitor pointed to some dude walking up to them. He was a plum coloured mole. "What the heck? I understand you get horny and all guys but sheesh not in public, you guys pratically ditched me!" Espio pulled up his joggers quickly and sat up fiddling with his fingers again. "I'm so sorry Zeke..." Espio apologized, causing Zeke to smile. "It's cool guys, maybe I was a burden to ya...I just ain't seen you for ages Es!" Feroz got up and grabbed Espio by his wrist pulling him up. "You are a burden" Feroz said bluntley "lets just fucking get home and sort out the drinks. Zeke don't come with us."

Espio nodded and the two of them walked out of sight, leaving Zeke there alone. "Zeke doesn't know?" Monitor shook his head. "I wuz tinkin' of tellin 'im but he wuldn't keep calm n all..." Monitor looked at Zeke as he sat on the bench and sighed. "I'm gunna go talk to Zeke if ya dun mind, Hez my boyfriend n all." Monitor stood up and gave me a mobile phone. "Ere I'll text ya all da details." I watched him as he sneaked up on Zeke and hugged him from behind. "Monitor?" Zeke said looking up at Monitor, who was licking his nose. Monitor smiled and kissed Zekes lips. "Dun hate me babe, Iz culdn't help but follow ya all...I just luv ya!" Zeke blushed and smiled at him kissing back. I got up and began walking back to the agency.

It had begun to rain, and I decided that it would be better to cry now then back at the agency. I sat down on a bench and covered my face crying. The tears felt unstoppable, my hand covered in warm droplets of water. I was scared, for Espio. My heart ached to help him, he looked so unhappy with that Feroz bastard, he looked happier when Rouge slapped him. Feroz didn't deserve Espio, not one bit.

I had to stop him.


	7. Chapter 7

I was sitting in Feroz's garden behind a bench, loud music was playing inside his house and I heard loads of people shouting out lyrics to a song. 'Hi Shadow, If ya going 2 cum arrive at like 9pm and hide behind the bench, everyone hates it, I'll come get cha soon after.' That was what the text I recieved two hours earlier said, from Monitor. I could see Feroz's standing on the stairs, he shouted some words, and then nearly everyone followed him. Everyone but Monitor.

Monitor waited for everyone to go before sliding the garden door open and running outside. "We gutta be quick Shadow, dey'll open da window soon!" I jumped out and ran quickly into the house looking around. "I'll do my best to be on guard, if I get caught I'll say i was stalking Espio..." Shadow whispered at Monitor followed behind him. Monitor looked down. "But...eh...If it's Zeke I dunt mind ya tellin him...I kinda told him bout it all...I got guilteh n stuff, dont get mad at me n shiz, he says he'll help ya if he sees ya could be in trouble! He n Feroz were neva good friends ta begin with..." I sighed and looked at Monitor "your too kind Monitor, too kind for your own good, go and I'll come up soon, thanks though. I feel a bit safer knowing there are two people helping me. But don't tell anyone else?" Monitor smiled, nodded and walked upstairs.

I looked around slowly. It was a mess. Beer cans all over the floor along side pizza boxes, used up drugs and more. I kicked them all aside as I tiptoed slowly to the stairs. I leaned against the wall near the stairs and saw Zeke looking down at me. "Heya" he said winking "you better hurry up, everyone's gone into the bathroom to play some stupid game." I looked up at Zeke and smiled walking up. "I have no fucking idea where to go though" I said laughing a bit "care to help me?"

Zeke took two steps back and leaned against a door opening it slowly. "This is that fucking perverts room...Tssk, I knew he was horny 24/7 and all..but...Fuck!" I walked into Feroz's room and the first think I noticed were the flowers Espio had given to him, lying on the floor, ripped apart, dirty as hell. I looked down. "Oh shiz I hear Espio n Feroz! Hide in da empty closet he never uses it!" He pointed to an empty closet before closing the door shut and walking to them.

I walked to the closet and opened it hearing Feroz shout at Zeke. "Why did you go in my room? Didn't I tell you not go to in my room?" I didn't hear an answer from Zeke, but I heard the doorknob turn, I closed the cupboard door quickly and looked through a keyhole to see none other then Espio walk in the room and sit on the bed shaking. Feroz slammed the door and walked to Espio slapping him. "Why didn't you stick up for me back there?" Feroz shouted pushing Espio so he was lying down. "I...I'm sorry..." Espio's eyes watered as Feroz pulled down Espio's trousers and underwear quickly. "You'll be punished" Feroz spat on Espio and pulled down his own trousers and underwear.

Espio cried more and whispered "Don't...Please...Not now...Not again..No I ca-" Espio screamed loudly as Feroz pushed inside him. Espio screamed in pain as Feroz thrusted in and out. Espio had given up after Feroz shouted "SHUT THE FUCK UP" and slapped him several times.

Espio was now lifeless, not moaning not screaming, he was looking up at the ceiling, his body was tense, sweaty and covered in bruises. His head banged against the wall a few times, causing more cuts and bruises to appear. He was being flopped around like a dead fish. After 15 minuets or so Feroz did one last thrust and threw Espio off the bed and onto the floor. "Ugh that was worse then last time" Feroz complained pulling up his boxers and trousers "surely a whore like you would've been able to pull off that fuck." Espio was silent and waited for Feroz to leave the room before trying to stand.

"Es dat aint such a good idea" Monitor was standing at the door. Espio put his hands on the bed and pushed himself up but fell back on the bed slowly. "Es..." Monitor walked over to Espio and pick up his underwear. Espio began to cry again. Monitor petted Espio's back and sat behind him slowly. "Dat Feroz doesn't deserve you, ya one of the greatest guys I know Es!" He helped Espio sit up and let Espio lean on him as he put Espio's underwear on him. "B...But" Espio was shaking and sobbed "it's the second...time today...I'm too weak." Espio looked down when Monitor was done putting his underwear on. "Ya know what I tink Es, tell sumbody, da police...or 'least ya mates" Monitor said calmly stroking Espio's cheek, all I could do was watch.

"They'd hate me...For not telling them" Espio stuttured and snuggled into Monitor "I don't want to lose any of them over this..." Monitor looked at the keyhole and noticed me there...then looked down and patted Espio's back again. "I'm so sorry...That I've got you involved now...Monitor" Monitor closed his eyes tightly then looked down at Espio. "Espio... I'm serious, ya gutta tell sumone, im sure dey can help ya, what 'bout...Shadow? Ya always telling me how happy ya are with hi-"

Espio covered Monitors mouth "don't say his name here, Feroz might come...And...Try to hurt him, I can't let him get hurt...Please not him...I...I..." He looked down weakly and tried to force a smile. "I'm ok, really...If it makes ya happy...I...I'll ask him to pick me up...From halfway..." Monitor smiled and stroked Espio's cheek "iz a start" Monitor whispered. Espio looked down. "Mmm...I'm a bit...exhausted..." Espio added closing his eyes "I'm going to sleep." Espio fell back onto the bed and Monitor stood up putting the covers over him. "Sleep good Es, I'll be round at 8 yah? With Zeke though." Espio nodded and closed his eyes, water still running down his cheek.

Monitor waited for 10 minuets before calling Espio's name. "Es? Man he's sleepin like a baby" Monitor said looking over at the Cupboard I was in. I pushed it open slowly and walked to Espio. "I..." I didn't know what to say, I knelt down looking at Espio and stroked his cheek, a bruise was in the centre of it. I blushed a bit before kissing his cheek softly. Monitor smiled at me as Espio murmured somethings in his sleep. I stood up and eyes began to water. "I don't want to leave him here..." I said looking down at him "he's so...Fragile..."

"Shadow We gutta go, im sorry, i'll make sure es calls ya to pick him up ya? all da blokes are in da garden so I think now iz da best time to go." I nodded and walked out the room then walked to the main door. I opened it slowly and walked away sighing. "Bye Shadow, text ya" Monitor said standing by the door. I waved and ran back.

I rang the doorbell of the agency. I placed my hand on my head, unable to get rid of the drama, Espio's body, how lifeless and unhappy that idiot made him...And how I wasn't able to stop him without also making Espio unhappy. Vector opened the door. "Hello, how did the mission go?" Vector asked walking in "Rouge went off to bed." I shrugged and stood by the stairs. "It could've gone better, too hectic if you ask me, the music is still giving me a headache, I'm going to go rest alright?" I replied making my way up the stairs.

"SHADOW WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Rouge shouted walking to me "mission or no mission, I'm pissed at you! Your always leaving me alone!" I sighed, Rouge was pretty angry, but she wasn't as angry as I felt on the inside. "Rouge..." I said, calm "Rouge...I can't...Date you anymore." I knew the time had come to tell her, I'd stopped feeling any emotions for her, and the ones I had for Espio just kept growing and growing. I wanted him not Rouge. She frowned, slapped me and walked into her room slamming the door behind her. I would've gone after her but it wasn't worth it. I looked at Espio's room and walked inside.

I sat on his bed and picked up the teddy bear, hugging it slowly. Lifting up the covers, my eyes were shocked at the amount of blood under the covers. I gulped. My eyes watered. I hugged the bear tighter then placed it carefully on top of his drawers. I took off my shirt, trousers and underwear placing them all on the floor, just like Espio did and lied down. I smelt Espio's scent, his sweet soft scent. "Don't kill me for being in here..." I whispered, stroking his pillow a bit "I have a lot of respect for you Espio..." I began to cry "Espio...I...I fucking love you!"

I loved him so much.


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't sleep that night, I had gotten out of Espio's bed and began pacing around the house. Vector's snores were so loud I could hear them from upstairs, and Charmy was even 'sleep flying.'

Rouge's door was open, but she was fast asleep. I felt guilty about dumping her, but being with her would've made things worse for the both of us. I remembered Espio giving me...A Chaos Emerald. I got it out of my bag and looked at Rouge, she wasn't going to be happy here, and I knew Espio would understand...So I crept into her room and placed the Emerald by her side with a sticky note saying 'sorry, from Shadow' on it.

I crept downstairs, hoping not to wake anyone up and went outside. It was around 2 in the morning, and my mind couldn't stop thinking of...Espio. "Don't...Please...Not now...Not again..No I ca-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP." It was horrible, I wanted to get out of the closet and kill that mother fucker, but I couldn't, for Espio's sake. I knew he was so unhappy with this Feroz asshole, but I could tell he was trying so hard to make this work, too hard that he was losing all sense of hope...

My phone which Monitor gave me rang just as I closed my eyes. I fetched it from my trouser pocket to see Monitor was calling me. I closed my eyes tightly and water droplets formed, I didn't want to answer the phone but Monitor was the only other hope of helping Espio. I answered the phone and pressed it against my ear.

"Iz Monitor Shadow, jus' callin' to say Espio is 'rite. Feroz passed out on the sofa so he sleepin' good, I'll stay til' da mornin' den I'll get him ta phone the agency" Monitor said to me "I'm sittin' by him now, Feroz woke him up earlier n began to punch him cuz Espio 'is a borin' fuck' but Zeke stopped him from doin more by distracting 'im n stuff, da bruises are bad man, I don't know how he covers 'em up so well n' stops 'imself from crying at your place... Dat reminds me Shadow...I need ta 'pologize for making ya see...dat, it weren't rite of me ta do..."

"I forgive you, I kind of wanted to see it anyway...Not as in I wanted to see him...Like that, but I wanted the proof... Espio is strong on the outside, but I fear its only making him weaker inside, Espio...Uh...Thanks for looking after him, I'll do my best to make him happy when he's here...That gives me an idea..." I smiled a bit "I want to let him know he's loved at the Chaotix." Monitor was still on the phone but I heard loud drunk people on the phone. "Hey sexy, come back to my place so we can fuuu-" Some dude grabbed the phone and shouted, Monitor took it back. "Bai speak 'mozzy."

He hung up and I walked back into the Chaotix. "Mw Shadow you alright?" Vector was sitting up and had turned on the television "come on lets chat." He petted the seat next to him and I sat beside him slowly. "Talk about what?" I asked looking at the money show on television. Vector paused. "I...Heard you love Espio" Vector closed his eyes "I was walking past the room and I heard you, don't worry I ain't mad or anything."

I blushed a bit and looked at Vector who was also blushing. He turned off the television. "I'm sorry...I..." I didn't know what to say, but Vector had become a quiet, selfless person through the time I'd been with him, thanks to Espio. "I know he doesn't like me, I can tell...I wish he did you know, after he told me his sexuality...I was so happy and at first I couldn't explain to myself why...But...It all made sense soon after. Anyway...I just want you to look after him...If he decides to date you, I guess thats why you dumped Rouge right?"

Nodding, I looked at Vector who was starring at the black television. "Vector...You don't know that Espio doesn't love you" I calmly said to Vector as he covered his face in embarressment. "Shucks, I guess your right, but...Make sure he's happy yeah? ...He still my best mate after all" Vector murmured and I nodded in response. "I'll do my best, he'll be back tomorrow, it'd be nice if you gave him a good welcome" I suggested, getting up "I'm going back to bed." Vector nodded and watched me walk upstairs.

I sat on Espio's bed looking at the almost headless bear. I picked it up slowly and pulled some thread off my trousers. I wanted to fix it, for Espio, I wanted to see him smile. I took the safety pin off my trousers and pushed it through the bears head and got the thread and tried to sew it through.

It was difficult but after several hours of attempts I sucseeded. It wasn't perfect. The head was a bit slanted and the black thread was a huge contrast to the light brown bear, but it was securely on, so I was happy with it. I put it aside and closed my eyes eventually falling asleep.

"Shadow Shadow!" I heard someone shout. I opened my eyes to see Charmy looking down at me with the phone. I sat up and rubs my eyes as he put the phone down next to me and flew off. I picked up the phone and placed it too my ear. "Hello, Shadow speaking" I yawned, causing the familiar voice to laugh.

"Hey it's Espio." I heard, causing me to blush a bit. "Charmy doesn't know it's me cause I got my friend to ask for you, I was wondering if you could come meet me somewhere...?" Espio asked. I smiled. "Course Es, where shall I meet you and what time?" I answered, picking up the bear slowly. "Uh...I'm not sure, time can be in like 10 minuets, but I can wait there...Maybe at the park? Near the mall?" Espio adviced "I'll be on a bench, theres only two benches in the whole park so it should be easy to find me!" He laughed a bit and I closed my eyes, realising he meant the bench I witnessed him...Get hurt.

"Sure I'm on my way now" I said "byebye Espio." I hung up and smiled blushing a bit. I held the bear tightly and jumped up walking downstairs. "Oi Shadow!" I heard from the sofa as I saw Rouge turn to me smiling "thanks for the gift, I'll be making my way back to the others now." I nodded and walked to the door. "Good luck, Rouge." I replied, dashing off.

It was now raining, thunder infact. I kept the small teddy in between my arms to make sure it didn't get ruined and tried to run as fast as I could. I was too worried about Espio, he could've been freezing for all I knew. I was pretty sure 10 minuets had passed once I reached the park gate. The rain had gotten worse, and there was a lot of wind too. The sky was dark and branches were hitting my leg.

When I arrived, I looked at the bench and saw Espio curled up. He was shivering, his face was blue and his clothes were soaking. He didn't notice me to begin with, so I walked slowly towards him. "Espio..." I said softly, causing him to look up. He smiled slowly and stood up. "Shadow...Hey..." We starred at eachother for a moment before I gave him the bear slowly.

Espio looked down at the bear and smiled widely, his cheeks were a cherry colour. "Sha..." He took the bear and hugged it "dow...You...fixed it...thank you." Espio's voice was quiet and crackly. "Come on, lets go get some food, I'll pay this time" I whispered looking Espio up and down. Espio walked close to me and place his head on my shoulder hugging me. "Thank...You" Espio whispered back "thank you...For coming..." I hugged back slowly then stroked Espio's cheek slowly. "Let's go, get some real food."

I walked along with Espio and the rain began to die down. Espio was pretty silent, but he looked happy. He didn't look scared like he did yesterday with Feroz. "So...Hows your boyfriend?" I asked, as Espio fiddled with the bears ear. Espio paused a bit before answering. "He's...Ok, he's great actually, we had a big party yesterday and I got to see all his friends again." I nodded and he hugged the bear a bit while walking. "How are you and Rouge?" Espio asked back.

"I dumped her" I answered "I wasn't happy...And...She was never happy...And she made everyone unhappy...I gave her the Chaos Emerald to go back with, because...I just felt bad, I'm sorry." Espio looked at me shocked, but then looked up and and sighed dreamily. "I completely understand Shadow, happiness can only come from yourself...You...You shouldn't rely on others to make you happy." I wasn't entirely sure why he said that but I nodded "it's true...Uh...Say Espio, why did you want me to pick you up?" Espio stopped walking and looked up at his own horn.

"I just...wanted to see you, my friend suggested it actually, you know, Monitor." I looked at Espio, suprised he was willing to tell me who Monitor was. "Ahh...Smart guy" I replied "I did want to come see you, I was a bit worried...So was Vector, and we were bored out of our mind without you!" I playfully pushed him and he pushed back and we continued walking laughing. "Is he ok? ...I mean when I left...He seemed, kinda...Clingy, do you know if anything happened?" Espio asked, as we made our way to the fountain.

Vector loved Espio. I could tell, Vector loved him so much...I wanted to tell Espio so badly, but I couldn't..."He's fine, I promise" Shadow said smiling "his relationship with Charmy has grown." Espio smiled happily as we walked into the mall and looked around.

"So what are we going to eat?" Espio asked curiously "theres loads here and I'm starving" I chuckled and looked at Espio who was stroking the bear. "Hm...I'm not sure, I can take you to your favourite...?" I suggested, making Espio blush and look away. "Nawh...That's alright, it's a bit expensive...And I would prefer Chinese at the moment."

We walked into a Chinese resturant and sat down in a booth. Espio grabbed a menu and looked in it, his eyes full of wonder. "Say Shadow...Do you think...I should tell Vector about my boyfriend?..." I looked at him then glanced down at the menu. "You shouldn't tell him if you don't feel comfortable telling him" I answered "I think it's best to tell him when your ready." Espio nodded a bit and the waitor came. Me and Espio got some ramen noodles and soda.

"I guess your right..." Espio admitted looking down sheepishly "I just don't feel comfortable in general at the moment...because I'm cold." I knew Espio was lying, but I just my best not to show it. "Your clothes are wet that won't help" I replied. Espio paused for a moment and just began to eat as the food arrived. "It's good" Espio said smiling at me "thank you, Shadow." I nodded at him and began to eat too. It wasn't delicious, but it was better then the crap back at the agency, so I was satisfied.

"Oh by the way I completly forgot to ask you this...I know it's random but...You celebrate the day you were created next week don't you? I searched it up when I was bored, since you were a public project and all." I blushed madly and nodded continuing to eat. "It's on Wednesday, though I haven't celebrated it in a while..." I admitted "I don't need to celebrate it it's fine really..."

"Your just saying that! I'll make sure you have a awesome birthday!" Espio shouted winking at me. I was going to refuse but then a mobile went off. "Oh it's me sorry" Espio said getting out the phone. "Hey...I left remember I said goo-...Yes I know but...I have work to do it's really impor-Yes I care about my work! Wednesday? Your joking, what do you mean thats the only free day you have, you don't have a job! I can't do Wednesday, I don't care do what you like to me afterwards I refuse to come over on Wednesday, why? Because that's my friends birthday! ...No...Look I really can't come,sorry for being so rude...Uh...My friend? Why does it matter who they are? What! I ain't sleep with nobody but you! Why can't you and my friends be equal to me?...Your always with your friends, thats why wednesday is your only free day so don't...Uh...No don't...Do that...That isn't funny...Oh? ...What no! You can't come over on my friends birthday, he doesn't know you! Feroz please calm down...! I mean...No nothings wrong? Uh yeah I'm with my friend at the moment...Yes his birthday...Your jokin-...He hung up."

"If you want you can go to him on Wednesday, I'll be alright" Of course I didn't want him to go, but I didn't want him getting hurt even more over me, that made me feel even worse about the whole situation. Espio shook his head. "No! I...I would rather be with you, I would feel guilty and sad the whole day if not...He thinks he comes first...Does he not realise I have friends and a job? I'm always trying to tell him...But he gets mad at me when I do, I hate it... If only Feroz was a bit more understanding, but I do love him." Espio smiled weakly, I could tell something wasn't right.

"Why don't we go back now? Vector will be glad to see you" I suggested, making Espio smile. "Sure, I'd like that..." He put his phone away and I paid for the food before we headed off. On the way out, my eyes couldn't help but stare at the outfit from the previous time we were here. Espio laughed and pushed me along as I still stared at it. "Thats like 700 quid in total, you got to be dreaming Shadow!" Espio shouted as we exited the mall. He put his bear in his pocket and we walked along. The sun had come out and the rain left, it was nice. Sunny, but not too warm because of the rain.

Espio and me walked along, we weren't talking, but we realised we didn't need to. Espio's face was warm, happy and energetic. He wasn't the lifeless, depressed person Feroz makes him. He placed his body close to mine so our arms brushed against eachother. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on my shoulder. "I couldn't sleep well Shadow..." Espio admitted "The party went on for ages..." I put my arm around his shoulder and brang him into me. He snuggled a bit as we continued walking.

Espio pushed himself out of my reach and opened the door. "Vector, I'm home" Espio said walking in "Ve-ector?" The lights were off, but I could see Vectors figure sitting on the sofa. "Espio..." Vector said seriously "come here...I made you a cake." Confused, I turned on the light to see Vector with a cake in his hand. Espio laughed and walked over to Vector sitting by him. "Since when could you make cake? I remember my last birthday cake...A sandwich Vector, really?" I smiled and looked at them as Espio hugged him. Vector was red but he hugged back, noticing Espio was clinging onto him. Espio had begun to shake but poked the icing of the cake eating it. "Mmm..." Espio whispered.

I walked to them and sat on the floor opposite them. "You ok Espio?" Vector asked sitting up, Espio curled up and leaned against Vector's arm nodding. "I just really need to sleep...And I'm too lazy to go up the stairs..." Espio replied. Vector and I looked at Espio, his trousers had rolled up a bit and noticed his legs had cuts on them. "Espio this mission doesn't seem safe, your getting yourself into a lot of pain" Vector worridley said looking at his legs "if you need us to help were always here..." Espio looked down at his legs and pulled his trousers down so the cuts weren't visible. He then snuggled into Vector and began to sleep. "Want me to go?" I asked as Vector looked down at Espio. He shrugged, then placed his arm around Espio.

"It doesn't bother me...But I'm a bit worried about him, did you see those cuts? Yikes...Espio doesn't have to do this mission...I would rather he was safe then I was rich." Vector closed his eyes and smiled. "But Espio doesn't seem to be complaining, if he's fine with it then I'm alright, just as long as he is happy." I looked down, and realised how emotional it would be if Vector found out. About the rape. About the abuse. About the lies. I tried to smile but it was all collapsing in 'STOP, NO! ow...Feroz.' I placed my hands on my head and lied down slowly.

I couldn't take it anymore. 


	9. Chapter 9

Monday and Tuesday went by in a flash. Vector and Charmy had gone to an interview for the two days so I was just lying on the sofa the majority of the time watching TV and sleeping. Espio sat on the floor in front of me most of the time. We didn't exchange many words, but there was the occasionaly starring at eachother. Espio cooked for me and himself the two days, making pasta both times as that was all he could find. It was nice though, Espio seemed calm and he had nothing to fear.

Wednesday was the day. My 'birthday' as they call it. I was lying down in Rouge's rooms bed (which was then mine.) The day was nice, no rain, no clouds. I had slept in only underwear because the heat was getting to me. I overhead Espio arguing with Vector. "You have an interview today as well? But it's Shadow's birthday!" Espio whispered pretty loudly. "Sorry Espio but this is important!" Vector replied nodding "We'll be back late so at least you guys have the days alone again, we all know you're lovers!" I jumped up and walked to the door opening it.

"Sorry to break this to you Vector but we're not." Vector and Espio jumped then turned to me. "He's right we just watch television when you're gone" Espio said looking down "happy birthday Shadow..." I picked up my trousers and put them on looking at them. "Yeah Shadow happy birthday!" A high pitched voice said. I turned to see Charmy fly into me and give me a hug. A sweatdrop appeared on my head. "Gee thanks Charmy" I said patting his back "don't you have the interview to go to?"

Vector nodded and picked up Charmy. "He's right Charmy lets go!" Charmy sobbed but Vector walked off with him. Espio turned to me and smiled. "It's Shadow's birthday" He said running downstairs "Sorry if I can't make it as good as you'd like it!" Espio shouted jumping on the sofa. I walked downstairs slowly.

"I don't expect anyone to celebrate my birthday, so this is a pretty good one anyway" I replied calmly sitting next to Espio. Espio was looking down for a while, but then jumped up. "Oh it's done!" Espio cheerful sung looking at the time. I watched him as he ran into the kitchen slamming the door shut. "Tssk Espio no need to hide it it's my cake isn't it?" I asked laying down looking at the kitchen door "I bet it's delicious." Espio opened the door again with a small cake in his hand.

"Nothing big, just a chocolate sponge cake with chocolate icing" Espio said placing it down on the table in front of me "Cream's mum taught me how to make it." I blushed a bit and licked my lips. "Yummy" I said as he plonked a candle in the cake and lit it. "Uh...I can't sing well" Espio said embarressed "Happy birthday yay. Make a wish." Espio was blushing as he tried to do in the most happy, musical way possible. I laughed and closed my eyes. I wish Espio would leave his boyfriend...And be happy. I blew the candle out and Espio began to cut the cake.

I picked up a slice and began to eat it. It was so good, I closed my eyes and hummed in delight, then carried on eating like a pig. Espio ate in slow nibbles, looking down. "You alright Espio?" I asked after finishing the slice and wiping my mouth. Espio nodded. "Yeah...It's just... I'm kinda scared...Shadow I think it's time to tell you..." I froze, was he going to tell me...About it? the abuse the rape...I needed to help him.

"Why are you scared? Tell me what?" I was now shaking, I didn't know how to react. I thought for sure he was going to tell me. "Because...I don't think you'll like your present..." Espio laughed a bit and took out a box from under the sofa. "Yeah...Haha" I tried to smile but I couldn't, I got sad knowing that I wasn't good enough for Espio to confide to. I stared at the box and sighed. "Aren't you going to open i-...Shadow?" Espio looked at me as I looked down at the present. I looked at him, eyes watering. "You scared the fuck out of me Espio" I sobbed angrily, Espio looked down. "S-Sorry" Espio apologized hugging me "I didn't realise...Maybe something had happened...Shadow...It's your birthday...Smile for me." 

He placed his hand on my cheek and I smiled a bit more truthfully while looking down at the present. "I wonder what it is..." I said to myself as I closed my eyes and opened it. "I hope you like it Shadow, I know it's not...Perfect...But I ain't rich." I opened my eyes slowly to see the boots, shorts and jacket from the outfit I wanted badly. A blush ran across my face.

"You...I love it...I fucking love it. Only the shirts missing, I can live." My mouth trembled with excitement as I looked down at the clothes. "Your too fucking sweet to me Espio." Espio bit his lip looking down. "Na...Your flowers were pretty damn sweet...I knew they were from you...There were no cameras in that shop and if someone was invisible I would've noticed them... You don't know how happy that made me..." Espio whispered as I looked away.

Espio put his arms around my neck and made out cheeks touch, causing me to turn to him, his horn was now pressed against my face. "Eh...I..." I was too embarressed, my face was red and I had begun to get excited again. Espio's eyes narrowed looking into mine. "Uh..." He said as I stroked his lips. "Shadow...I...I'm tak-" I kissed him on the lips quickly. My dry lips softly pressing against his. Espio blushed madly then looked down. "Sorry Espio I...It meant nothing I know" I laughed and Espio looked at me laughing back. "Awh Shadow..." Espio replied kissing back lightly. "Yeah this means nothing."

I smirked a bit and kissed him again, holding this time. He kissed back slowly shaking and I lied back a bit as he crawled on me. I hugged him tightly as we parted, breathed and kissed again for several minuets. I felt his body get sweaty as I slowly licked his underlip. He moaned a bit and opened his mouth for my tongue. I pushed my tongue in and began exploring his mouth.

But then his mobile went off.

Espio paused for a bit looking at me, then jumped off me and sat on the floor. He answered his phone. "Hello?...Hey...Uh yeah I'm fine...I apologi-...Uh...Who's that?...Oh...Hi...Uh...Haha...Uh ok, I'll come by this weekend, byebye...Love you, yeah, byebye." Espio hung up and his eyes began to water. "He's right, I'm a mother fucking whore..." He began to cry and I wrapped my arms around him hugging him tight. "No...Espio that's so very wrong, I turned you on...And you were curious, you only did it because it was my birthday, I made it too obvious, really...I'm sorry about that, it's all my fault..."

Espio turned to me and smiled. "Uh...It's ok Shadow...What shall we do now? It's your birthday after all" Espio asked happily. I looked around, picked up the remote and turned on the tele. "I dunno, let's just watch TV yeah? Thanks for a awesome birthday" I said leaning back and laughing at the show on the television.

The pink chameleon nodded and we watched the TV for a while. Vector entered the house with Charmy and sat down next to us. "Shadow Shadow I found this!" Charmy shouted, handing me a marble "It's my birthday present to you!" I laughed, smiled and put it in the box with the outfit. "Cheers Charmy" I said smiling. Espio looked at Vector sweetly. Vector's face grew pink as he got out a small box and handed it to me.

"Your client sent us alot of money for your mission Shadow, so I am very thankful you could help us. You have also proven to be a good friend to us all, I was quiet suprised when you tried to help me despite everything..." Vector looked down embarressed as I opened the present. A smile came to my face. "A Chaotix badge..." I whispered stroking it. Espio's face lit up. "He can really be permanent?" Espio asked happily. Charmy flew over to Espio and hugged him tight, the both of them laughing. Vector nodded. "I think...It would affect us all badly if I didn't let him stay."

"I...Thank you" I said to Vector placing it in the box "I'll treasure all my gifts with my heart..." I looked around at all of them smiling. They were the closest friends I had right now, my mind drifted back to the past...Maria. She would be so proud of me for this. "This is so awesome! The coolest guy is like going to work with me!" Charmy shouted happily "it feels like it's my birthday too!" Everyone had begun to laugh, it was such a nice time. We all continued eating Espio's cake and talking about random shit and even planned to go to a theme park.

We all turned to the door as someone was banging on it fast. "Please open up!" They were shouting, as if they were crying. "That voice..." I said as Vector got up and ran to the door opening it. A dark purple mole was crying at our doorstep. Espio looked in shock. "Zeke? Zeke!" Espio got up and ran to Zeke hugging him tightly. "Zeke whats wrong?" Zeke was trembling. "You have to leave...You...and Shadow" Espio froze and looked at me. "What? W...Why?"

"What's all the commotion here?" Vector asked "I'm kinda confused." Charmy nodded and flew to Vector. "Shadow...I'm so sorry" Zeke was crying while looking at me "I couldn't let him hurt Monitor anymore...And I told him! I'm so sorry." Zeke fell to the floor crying. I ran up to Zeke and petted his head. "I understand Zeke, where are either of them now?" I calmy said, but Espio had gotten scared. "Shadow..? I...I don't understand...Please tell me what's going on..."

"I know everything Espio, I'm sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

Espio stood there in shock but then looked down, his eyes watering. "He hurt Monitor?" Espio asked, lips trembling "What did he do to my friend?" Zeke looked up at Espio. "He stabbed him, Espio, fucking asshole, he told me where you guys live and..." Vector looked at me then at Espio. "Shadow...I..." Espio was looking down "I'm so sorry..."

"Nows not the time Espio" Zeke said "We can talk about this later, just please come with me you guys." Zeke held Espio's hand and began running. I turned to Vector and Charmy. "If you're coming, make sure you hide." I stated before dashing off next to Zeke and Espio. The pink chameleon looked at me, still crying. "Shadow...I...I didn't tell you because...I..." I held his hand and continued to run. "I said I know everything, I was there at the party" I admitted "In the closet...I saw...It... It was horrible..."

"MONITOR!" Zeke shouted running to the injured salamander. We had arrived on a beach. Me and Espio also ran up to him. "Monitor...Uh..." Espio was terrified. He knelt down and looked at the stab wounds in his leg and arm. "M...Monitor..." Espio cried loudly and I hugged Espio in comfort. "Monitor I'm so sorry this happened to you, I hope you get better soon." Monitor smiled at me and Espio and leaned his head on Zeke's chest. "I'm fine he missed 'nytin serias. Ya guys shuld leave, we discovered deres a tracking device on ya phone Es, and he looked through all ma texts...He wants ya dead Shadow, and he wants...He plans on taking Espio away...Ya need to hide, we don't want ya getting raped 'nymore, Shadow 'as cryin cuz he felt so helpless."

Espio blushed but then looked down at his phone and threw it on the floor. He closed his eyes and turned invisible. "...I...I am so sorry...I put you all through such a hard time..." Espio muttered. "You FUCKING IDIOT!" We heard someone scream. We turned to see Feroz walking to us. "WHERE THE FUCK IS ESPIO?" He began walking up to me. "Espio please run, I'll be alright, I promise, I'm the ultimate lifeform." I whispered walking to Feroz.

"Leave Espio alone, he doesn't want you anymore, not after everything you've made him go through" I said as he grabbed by my wrist pushing me against a giant stone. I winced as my head banged hard against the rock. "Who the fuck are you? His boyfriend? Oh wait, that's me" Feroz shouted kicking my lowers. I winced and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall back. "You asshole raping my best friend and treating him like a toy!" I shouted as I tried to kick him, but he grabbed by my ankle and I fell on the floor.

He stood up with his foot on my chest. "Espio doesn't need anyone but me" Feroz shouted grabbing by my neck. I tried to push him away but every time I tried his grab got harder. My airway was blocked and I thought I was going to pass out there and then.

"Please don't hurt him!"

Feroz moved his hand from my neck and stepped off me, I was weak, I couldn't breathe well, I was taking deep breaths in and out and coughing. "Why are you doing this Feroz? Why did you hurt my friend?" Espio began to cry and he pointed over to Monitor who was now being taken away in an ambulance, the ambulance people did not even glance over at us once. "Because that fucktard over there told this fuckass here that I abuse and rape you" Feroz then shoved Espio against the rock and ripped off his shirt. "For everyones mistakes, you will suffer" He said biting Espio's neck.

I saw Vector, a green blur, in the distance, charging at us, Charmy behind him. "I WILL NOT LET YOU LAY A HAND ON ESPIO!" He was screaming. Feroz turned to see them, he didn't care, and so he ripped off all of Espio's clothes so he was naked. Espio sobbed. "Please don't Fer-N-No!" Espio screamed as Feroz lifted his legs up, showing off his ass and hole. Feroz pulled down his own trousers and Espio screamed loudly.

"NO! FEROZ STOP! Ow..." Espio closed his eyes tightly "h...help..." Vector finally got to us and pushed Feroz away. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?" Vector shouted at him as he picked up his weak Chameleon friend. "I won't let him touch you again..." Vector said, giving Espio over to Charmy. "Take him 'there'" Vector commanded, as Charmy nodded and flew up and away with Espio. "You idiot..." I coughed getting up "how dare you try to rape him in front of us!"

I wobbled over to them but I couldn't stand properly and I lost my balance. "You asshole will pay for ruining my fun" Feroz said as I fell to the floor. "I won't let you hurt anyone!" Vector shouted standing in front of me "you used Espio, dated him, and then...You ruined his life! I knew Espio was unhappy but I didn't expect it to come from someone he loved...YOU HEARTLESS AS-"

Feroz stabbed him.  
>He stabbed Vector.<p>

"VECTOR!" I screamed as he fell onto the floor. I closed my eyes tightly and began to cry. Feroz walked up to me as I hugged Vector tightly. "No..." I whispered and closed my eyes. My ears twicted to the sound of a police car and opened my eyes to see several cars had surrounded us.

"What a suprise Feroz" a cop said getting out the car. Feroz stepped back but another cop quickly went behind him and grabbed him by his wrists. "Your under arrest." They pulled him into the car and then another cop ran up to us. "We'll get him to the hospital, and fast!" I nodded and jumped up following him to his car. He drove off quickly. I fainted.

'...Shadow! Vector! Oh my God no! Did he do this to you? I-I...I'm so sorry...You hate me now don't you...He's in jail now?...Uh...I'm glad he can't hurt anyone anymore...Is Shadow alright now? Good..."HEY SHADOW!"'

I opened my eyes to see Charmy sitting on the bed which I was sleeping in. "You alright? Apparently you were knocked dead and...Yeah." I sat up slowly and looked at Charmy. I nodded and looked over at Espio who was stroking Vector's tummy, bloody and in bandages. "Vector you hate me...Don't you?" Vector shook his head and pointed to Espio's bruises up and down his body. "I...Once I knew...I had to...Do something...I was glad to fight for you Espio." Espio smiled.

"I'm glad 'es gone now" A familar, lisped voice said entering "n I'm glad 'ou all iz ok." Monitor was in a wheelchair, being pushed by Zeke. "That asshole paralyzed Monitor's leg, he may not be able to walk again...But I will alway help you baby" Zeke said kissing Monitor's cheek. Espio looked down. "If only...I got out of it...Sooner...I should've listened to you Monitor...I... I made everyone suffer now..." I pushed myself out of bed and hugged Espio slowly.

"Es don't ya tink so badly, can't ya see dat it's good now, ya can start over n' forget about dat asshole who treated ya like shit. Ya friends luv ya and will do their best to help yu through, like me n Zeke." Zeke blushed and hugged his companion tightly purring. Vector smiled and chuckled at Espio. "You're all amazing...Really...Without you guys...I don't think I would've make it." Espio burried his face in my chest and hugged me tightly. "I'm such a bastard lying to you Vector, saying I was on a mission when I was just getting beaten up...I loved him though...And after I realised...He hurt Monitor, it all went..." Espio sobbed and snuggled more.

"Espio your pretty cool" Charmy said hugging Espio from behind "you like...lived with badness, and...tried to stay happy still, I would've run ages ago." Espio smiled and bit his lip slowly. "Yeah...But it's ok now..." Espio whispered. Zeke looked at Espio and smiled. "I'm going to go take Monitor home now, I have his medication now" Zeke said "I need my baby to rest you see." Espio nodded and I looked over at Zeke and Monitor. "I guess we won't be seeing you guys for a while...So...Bye" I said "good luck with everything." Espio nodded in agreement and waved to them as they left the room.

Vector closed his eyes and yawned. "I'm still sleepy guys" Vector said "and my stomach kills." Espio smiled a bit and kissed Vector's belly, causing him to blush like...Fuck. "Rest well Vector, my knight." Espio laughed, we got up and lied down on my bed. Espio snuggled close to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I knew...I...I didn't want you getting in anymore trouble...Or hating me...Espio... But...I'm glad everythings sorted." I said, hugging Espio tightly. Espio groaned a bit then yawned and hugged back. Charmy watched us snuggle for a bit then flew in and slept with Vector. "I'm not mad...More suprised...Mmmm..." Espio pressed his lips against my neck kissing. "I hope your neck heals soon...I'm sorry he tried to choke you to death...It happened to me once too...so I know how horrible it feels..."

I stroked Espio's cheek and kissed it slowly. "I won't let anyone hurt you Espio, you know that don't you...Just need me and I'll be there." Espio began to blush as I kissed his chin then kissed his bottom lip. He opened his mouth ever so slightly. "Shadow..." Espio panted as I kissed his lips. He kissed back and hugged me tighter. Then he stopped kissing looked down blushing madly.

"Shadow...I love you." 


End file.
